Loo Sealed
by nakneknik
Summary: He was broken. She was perfect. He was a veteran. She was pure. He was made for deception. She was sincerity personified. He was shrewd. She was naïve. He hated. She loved… AR. Not Spoiler Free.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hi there! This is my first try in writing a fanfic other than Prince of Tennis. The urge came from the fact that I have already branched, the fifth day, on Zen's route. Specifically, it was from this chat me and 707 had. It broke my heart that I couldn't agree (or troll) with him, even if I wanted to, I didn't want to risk having a bad end with Zen. Also, since _Echo Girl_ just entered (not literally yet, but she's close.) So the feels just kept on coming. I'm only apologizing for 707's OOCness as I have not ventured much, since, I repeat, I am only on the 5th day.

Also, this is an **Alternate Reality**. It may and/or may not follow the original story line of the game. Please be reminded of the POV shifts. The alternate shifting is only between 707 and MC.

There will also be familiar lines (to some, maybe) since I tend to quote stuff from tumblr and all. So if any of you are familiar with some of the lines, just wanna say ctto.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMERS**

I don't own the characters. Credits to their rightful owner, Cheritz. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

 **SUMMARY:** **He was broken.** _She was perfect._ **He was a veteran.** _She was pure._ **He was made for deception.** _She was sincerity personified._ **He was shrewd.** _She was naïve_. **He hated.** _She loved…_

* * *

 **Loo Sealed**

* * *

 **He was broken.**

Crumbs of chips scattered all around his apartment when I entered, the box of vegetable soup ingredients nearly tumbled all over his carpeted floor as I stumbled through cans and cans of the same carbonated drink. I made an indignant squeak as I leaned against the black painted wall. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. I placed the ingredients on his kitchen counter, thinking it would be best to prepare the soup later since I had a battle to win him over against his bed. No pun or underlying _mature_ themes intended. He was very much committed to those cloud-soft mattresses of his.

"Oh."

I stand corrected as my heart leaped. _Darn it_ , I thought. When I turned from the marble counter of his kitchen, a pile of unruly red hair had welcomed my sight – mere inches away. He was busy looking at what I had in store for him. When he came face to face with me, confusion was written all over his features as his golden eyes stared right into mine.

 _She was perfect._

 _Am I going crazy?_ One, sweet, moment, I was having the dream wedding of my life with the girl of my dreams and the next thing I know I'm thousands of miles away from the space station, and said girl of my dreams decides to materialize and change from her space wedding dress into a nice pink cotton sweater, a red skirt that swishes with her every move, and knee-high leather boots that… well, I don't know, just seems so perfect at her right then and there? Screw it. I am crazy. Genius… But crazy.

"Did something happen?" I asked, flashing off one of my signature grins.

 **He was a veteran.**

"Uh…" my heart did another backflip at the sight of his smirk. Straightening my thoughts, I tried once more to speak, "The gang, well, they told me you hadn't been online lately." I fiddled with my fingers as I avoided eye contact with him, finding the pile of untouched Doctor Pepper sodas quite amusing.

If he was struggling to make up excuses, I couldn't tell. Even with the bags underneath his eyes or the tired slouch he had, or even the eminent loss of weight… I still couldn't tell. Were hackers meant to be this… void?

"Yoo was very worried." I started again. "He was dying to come with me, he even said he's forgiven you for tricking him about the coffee cancer thing… Jumin was… a bit adamant to show his worries." That got his attention.

"Yeah? Well, never pegged him to be the worrying type."

I stifled a laugh, "Of course, it wasn't that hard to stop him from lending me his SWAT team to infiltrate your apartment. It took a very threatening Jaehee to calm him down."

"No way!" He gaped, for a split second I can see the 707 I knew. We both knew how unyielding our company president of a friend was.

"Elizabeth the Third was with her."

"Oh. Figures. Hehe. Elly's that powerful." I had to nod at that, Jumin's white feline companion had him by his neck. "What about you and Zen, then?" he suddenly asked.

 _She was pure._

The blush on her face gave her away. "W-we were planning on binge watching his new musical series today."

 _Narcissistic bastard._ I snorted then turned back to face her. She was troubled. Why does she look so cute fidgeting like that? That's it. I need to get her out of my apartment, I want to get back to my wedding…couldn't possibly say _ours_.

I knew why she was here. Those damn auburn eyes were enough proof. "Sorry to ruin your date then. Well, as you can see, I'm in tip-top shape!" I grinned, flexing my imaginary muscles, good thing I had my trustee jacket on for additional beefs…hehe. Lame (-_-)

"It's fine…" she started, rolling her sleeves. "I asked him to wait for me in the afternoon. I… was really worried, you know? I knew you were drowning yourself in those chips and colas and codes again. So I decided to make you something healthy for once and to try and make you rest from work. It was you who stressed balanced meals and all…"

Her voice became muffled, I was too tranced to see that she now had her hair up and an apron on, and was preparing the food for me. She ditched her date, for me. How cool is that?! No wait, not cool at all. Why was she here again? Cos she was worried? Cos they missed me and they wanted to see if I'm okay?

"Saeyoung!" that snapped me out of my reverie. "You aren't eating properly. Is there something on your mind? Is it troubling you that much? You can tell me, or the others. You don't need to go through this on your own."

I felt a switch has been turned. She worries for me. She's troubled because of me. She's here with me. But why? "You want to know the problem?" I suddenly hissed, depression completely succumbing me.

 **He was made for deception.**

"I made the app for Rika and the others. To talk. About what? About everything RFA-related."

I gulped as I stepped back just from his predatory stare. He slowly made his way towards me, urging me to step even further away. I didn't know why but… I couldn't avert my gaze. I only blinked when he slammed his hands on either side of my head, on the wall. I was caged.

He leaned so close we were practically breathing each other's breaths. Then… a chuckle escaped her lips. "So, imagine my surprise to see a random stranger enter my dead friend's apartment. Not only that, she managed to fit in so well. I've never seen Yoosung so passionate about someone other than his games, or the great Jumin Han spare you more than a mere second of his rich time, or how you could goad Jaehee's attraction towards Zen. And Zen? Never knew you could do it."

I felt my heart twist even more than his last words when he chuckled…bitterly. The chuckles eventually went louder. I felt mocked. My eyes started to blur and the next thing I knew…

 _She was sincerity personified._

A gasp escaped both our lips. The sting was nothing when I turned to see her, holding the hand that had landed on my cheek. She was trembling. Wait. Were those tears? I gulped. What came over me?

"You…" a lump was forming in my throat again. Will she diss me back? Tell me how insensitive I am? "I don't know why you're like this but… stop that."

"Stop…being mean. To yourelf. To Jumin and the others. To… m-me…" she quivered as she roughly brushed her eyes with her hands. I had the urge to just stop thinking and pull her closer to me. Comfort her. Hug her. Kiss her. But I didn't. We've had a similar conversation before. The reason why I had to stop from logging in our chats.

A sigh escaped my lips as I scratched the back of my head.

 **He was shrewd.**

"Listen… I… I really can't picture anyone having a crush on me. I can't picture someone thinking about me before they sleep. I can't picture anyone getting butterflies because I said 'Hi' to them. I can't picture someone smiling at the computer screen or their cell phones when we're talking."

I turned my head up and was staring right back at him then. He gave me a small smile, "I mean… why would anyone do that? Why would **you** even do that?" he looked back at me with hopeful eyes.

Why would I? Why… I was at a loss, when I turned back to face him, he turned his head away, disappointed by the silence. "I'm just me… Noth–"

 _She was naïve_.

"Then take damn pictures of me! You hack, right? Why not install a CCTV on the apartment? So you could see how much my face lights up when I see you online, how much I stifle giggles when you troll around, how much I try to hold back the smile and giddy, mushy, feelings forming… how much you darn mean to me… Do you even need reasons?" she cut me off.

I hadn't realized we had stayed that way for so long. My hands on either side of her head, my leg between hers and our breaths lingering on one another. "I don't know if it was your eyes or your smile. I don't know if it was your eccentricity or outrageous pranks. Or how amazing you are at what you do… but… I do know this…that from the moment I first saw you, there weren't sparks, nor blurring of the scene; no fireworks or heavy breathing. It wasn't love at first sight exactly… it was familiarity." A chuckle escaped her lips as she blushed ten shades of red. I could not even tell if the ferocity displayed a moment ago had even happened at all. She looks calmer, stronger…lovelier.

"It was like… W-woah… I think it's him. It's definitely him." She finished.

 **He hated.** _She loved…_

"I can't be with you."

"You're the only one saying that."

"What about Zen? Jumin?"

"You're the only one thinking like that."

"B-but… you, you love someone from the RFA, right?"

"Yes…You're the only one capable of making me feel like that."

 ** _…and he loved, more, in return._**

 ** _(A/N: ctto of the characters, Cheritz)_**


End file.
